The present invention relates generally to fence panels and in particular to portable plastic fence panels.
Portable fence panels are used extensively to contain animals during fairs, circuses, animal exhibitions and auctions. For example, a main attraction at county fairs and carnivals are the animal display areas. These display areas are typically used to exhibit and show various animals and livestock. To separate different sizes and breeds of animals, temporary animal pens are assembled using portable fence panels. Accordingly, different pen dimensions are needed to accommodate different sized animals.
Portable fence panels are manufactured in various heights and widths to form different sized pens for different animals. For example, panels with increased height form pens to contain large animals. With such a variety of animals to be displayed, a number of different sized panels must be transported and reassembled when an animal exhibition changes location. During transport, the handling of different sized panels is cumbersome and reassembling the panels time consuming. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel having a predetermined dimension that can be positioned horizontally to accommodate small animals and vertically to accommodate large animals.
During their stay at a location, animals may be moved to different temporary pens. If a large animal is involved, the move may require the disassembly of a pen with short dimensions and assembly of a taller pen. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel which can be stacked upon another portable fence panel to accommodate large animals.
The temporary pens are generally arranged beside one another to maximize space while permitting spectators to quickly and conveniently view the animals. Fence panels are used to construct rows of animal pens. When constructing a row of pens, two lines of fence panels have cross panels extending between the lines of panels forming a row of pens. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connection between two lines of panels and the cross panels to form the row of pens.
When two adjacent rows of pens are constructed, it is desirable to provide a connection between adjoining panels of the middle line of panels and each of the cross panels forming the two adjacent rows of pens. Likewise, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel having connectors which allow four portable fence panels to be joined at one connection.
The temporary animal pens used at various animal displaying events are typically made of metal or wood. Since these events frequently change location, disassembly of the temporary pens is frequently required. During disassembly, transport and reassembly, the metal or wooden fence panels are subject to repeated wear and tear.
Portable metallic fence panels are easily scratched and damaged during set up, break down and transfer. This continuous damage to the fence panels detract from their appearance. Moreover, damaged metallic panels are susceptible to rust and oxidation. Damaged metallic fence panels have sharpened or rough edges which can potentially harm an animal as well as cause tetanus. Furthermore to control oxidation, metallic panels may be painted to cover the scratches. Repeated painting of metallic fence panels creates a distractive appearance and becomes time consuming and expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel made of a structurally semi-rigid material. It is also desirable to provide a portable fence panel which does not require painting. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel having rounded edges to prevent animal injury.
Metal fence panels can also be bent during moving or by the impact of an animal against the panel. A bent metal fence panel remains misshaped making later alignment with additional panels difficult. Furthermore, the damaged metallic panel weakens at the bent portions. This weakening could later result in early failure of the panel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel that has structural rigidity. It is also desirable to provide a portable fence panel that can yield to impact forces and yet retain its original dimensions.
Portable fence panels typically remain set up for the duration of the animal displaying event. If left in the same position for an extended period, panel arrangements need realigning due to the animals or spectators repeated contact with the panels. If positioned outdoors, realignment may also be required due to inclement weather. In addition, it may be desirable to maintain a panel arrangement on one's property for a continued period of time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel allowing for continued use with minimal realignment.
Likewise, panel arrangements are generally used indoors, and if used outdoors, do not take into account damaging ultra-violet radiation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel that resists ultraviolet rays.
Portable wooden fence panels are heavy and typically require the assembly of many components and are difficult to transport. In addition, wooden fence panels absorb water, bacteria and surrounding odors. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable fence panel which is lightweight and easily assembled. It is also desirable to provide a portable fence panel which is non-absorbent and can be pressure washed.